


The Golfeild Haunting

by AlistairValintine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Haunting, Horror, Mystery, Other, horror story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlistairValintine/pseuds/AlistairValintine
Summary: this is pre edit work





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one / Draft 1 

Concordia is a sleppy little town. Nothing exciting ever happens here , but not if you know where to look.

There is a history to this town only few seem too find.

I found it, and it changed my life. 

Autum colours fly past the foggy windows of the only train to Concordia. With every bump in the track it seems as though the whole thing will fall apart and the laugage in next seat pushes the lone passenger closer and closer to the trees lining the route .

" Concorida station in 10 miles " The loud speaker shreikes 

Shuffling the bags next to him the man shakes the grogyness form his face and turns to stare out the window one last time taking in the forrested hills that never seemed to end. A clearing would'nt usually be cause for concern, but the vast stretch of land leading to the coast looks so pristeine its almost as though no trees dare the venture too close. 

shaking a new feeling of uneasyness the man makes his way down the empty walkway to wait by the doors of the train. A silent man walks behind him.

"Is this the right thing to do? Did i make a mistake? Is this town one big cult?" 

" No cults as far as i know kid"

Startled the lone man turns to come face to face with another passenger 

" Geez you cant just sneak up on people like that. I thought I was alone " he laughs in an attept to 'play it cool'.

His new found copaignion is less than amussed.

" No room for jumpy kids like you in this town " his expression keeps a stern air about it 

' who does this grandpa think he is ' 

" That statment does not help with the culty vibe. "

The campanion stands silent from then to the station.

' if evryone in this town is like him i wount be able to survive this whole ordeal ' he thinks as the train lurches to a halt in front of an ancient seeming pastel blue train station. Beyond the rickity old building is a town stuck in time.

The older man steps off the train first and walks off with pupose. The lone passenger is hesitant to follow and reluctantly steps off onto the platform only to have the rotting board give way beneath him . Now with one foot on the platform and the other in it he watches as his last chance to change him mind rumbles down the tracks.

" This town is gonna be the death of me. "

" Seems like someone is having a rough first day to town huh?" a voice above him says 

the voice belongs to a woman around his age holding her hand out to to help the newcommer out of the train station floor.

"Well i cant say its been great to be honest" he replies grasping the outstreached hand offered.

The stranger smiles as she pulls him onto his feet.

"Thanks , wait , how did you know i was new in town"

" Come on , this is a small town and you think its hard to spot a new fellow arriving"

" Fair point " dusting himself off , the stranger holds her hand out again to him this time for a greeting 

" Welcome to town, I think you'll really like it here " The people in town is are like flipping a coin it seems.

The newcomer accepts the handshake witha smile that is returned by the stranger. An expression of surprse passes over her face and she releases his hand.

"Oh my , where are my manners. I havn't even introduced myself."

" definatly a cult town ' he thinks to himself while she continues on pratling on with nonsense about herself 

"Anyway my name is Caroline Aldrich. youll see me alot if you plan on stopping by the natinal forrest"

It seems as though she hasnt connested the dots yet has she 

" Nice to meet you Caroline, im actually your new ranger Chance Newchurch"

Caroline's ever present smile fades for a second only to return bigger than ever. It seems like the idea of the newcomer being her colegge is exciting.

" Wow really , i never anything about a new ranger transfering in. Your so young for a transfter though where you from " 

This will be quite the experience. 'I've really gotta get the the property before dark' he thinks checking his watch 

" I came from out in Arkatia. But as much as i would love to tell you my life story and to hear your's i really need to catch the movers at my place" She seems shocked at his first statment. Why would they move him all the way out here. 

" Of course. If you want i can give you a ride over there if you tell me were its at "

Come on lady you are only reaferming the cult vibe. stop being so nice .

" No, its fine if you just point me to the nearest bus stop"

" Of course" she says pointing at a dark blue suv sitting by the side of the road just beyond the train station. Visibly confused Chance glances at the car and then back to the increasingly starnge person infront of him. 

" Th-" he starts when the woman turns heel and slowly walks away 

" Now much for public transport around here Newcastle. Im on my way out of town anyway and there is only one road out so we're going the same way."

Shes going to murder me and dump me in the woods. I'm doomed.

"Fine, do you know where the goldfeild property is ?"

That question stops her in her tracks 

" They put that place back up? "


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> night one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pre edit work

Goldfield Haunting

Chapter two 

" They put that place back up ?"

Was there a time that there wasn't ? As far as I know it's the same place his grandparents owned . 

"I'm going to assume yes they did. My parents never said anything about their childhood home being gone since I was moving into it. I feel like that is vital information "

"Alright well, I guess sometimes small town gossip wont get to the shut-ins, then "

She seemed satisfied enough with that answer and started on her way back to her car. I followed not to close behind ,taking in the sights around at the surrounding town.

The town looks like something right out of the witch-hunts, almost like it hasn't changed ever since it was built. Despite the obviously outdated architecture it seemed rather up-kept and homey place. I almost expect Paul Revere to ride through screaming about red coats. The whole town shared a colour scheme, with pastel blues and tans covering the walls of every building in sight all the way up to an alcove of two buildings stark against the pastels of there surroundings. The first seems to be a bakery and coffee shop covered in a fantasy mural sprawled across the front. The one beside it a pure black structure with a neon lit sign just blinking on. "The Mark of Cerberus" it said in bright red lettering . The purpose of the store front , if you could call it that , was shrouded by the lack of detail in its presentation. Everyone who lived in town must know what it is so I guess there is no need to spell it out then. The two looked so drastically different from their environment and each other , but that only makes them more intriguing to newcomers I suppose. ill have to stop by sometime. 

The ride out of town isn't much different from the one in. Driving through the city streets was new but familiar all at once. None of the structures strayed too far from the colours or style of what I would assume was the town square where the train station was. Once you get past the clearing around town its just trees for miles upon miles in any direction. 

Sitting in the passenger seat of Caroline's car was far better than the old worn seats of the train, and the company isn't so bad either. It looked new and seemed to only be used when absolutely necessary, which was odd considering that driving was presumably the only was the only was to get around town . There was no personal items anywhere in the black interior. Does she even own this car? If it was a rental that spelled out good news for my current situation. 

"So how's a newcomer supposed to get around here" trying to spark up conversation is pretty much the only entertainment on the long ride over,unless you want to stare at trees the whole time. But my companion seemed pretty distracted. I wonder what about.

"Huh, oh, well usually you'd drive anywhere you need to go but in your case I don't have the slightest clue."

Well that's optimistic. 

"how about I give you my number and I can drop you off in town tomorrow at the dealership, you can pick your self out a nice new mo-ped or something"

Optimistic and full of jokes 

"That's not a bad idea, sounds good. Thanks."

It wasn't long before we pulled into a long winding gravel driveway seeming to lead to a clearing. The closer we got the more you could see the old town house style cottage that seemed far too new for the age it was supposed to be. 

"This is nicer that expected, but it looks like the place" I noticed the lettering by the door spelling out Goldfield in elegant metal lettering hugging the door frame. Definitely the place. Somehow this wasn't really what I was expecting. It didn't belong where it was. The house looked like something you would find in suburb or a city but not in the middle of the woods in the middle of nowhere. It is a bright white not touched by any sort of ageing or weathering, with dark navy blue shutters latched to the side of all the windows. it looks clean and new , not like the childhood home my parents described. 

"Sure" the reply was short. when I turned to face her the expression on Caroline's face was unlike the cheerful bubble smile in her eyes ,but was a mask of nervousness. It looked like she really didn't want to be here. She shifted uncomfortable in the drivers seat and brushed her yellow blond hair from her face only for it to fall back into place . She sat still for a while after that. Just silent and motionless. Something is wrong. 

"Is something wrong?" I said as I stepped out and moved to back seat to gather my things from her car. 

"I'm fine"

She wasn't fine.

"Welcome home. I've got to head on over to my place" current red flags aside at least she didn't murder me. I shrug off the weird behavior but the nagging feeling of uneasiness never lifts it weight from my shoulders. 

We spend a moment exchanging numbers and awkward goodbyes while I get my things, and then she drives back the way we came. I watch as her vehicle disappears beyond the bend in the driveway and trough the trees. Out of sight. I turn back to the house that could once be called a home but seeing empty and sitting there. silent . It was more than a little off putting. A breeze rustled through the over hanging pines sending needles floating gently to rest in the vast yard around the house. The tree line here , like the one near town didn't come close to the structure at all, and the feeling of standing there gave me the sense that I was not meant to be here. Like I was intruding on someone else's life. A commotion down the driveway behind me snaps reality back in place and i turn to see a large white moving van lurching its way up toward the house.

Lets try and make this house a home shall we.

It was night by the time the moving crew packed up their equipment and left. My whole life sat in a few boxes and a few strewn pieces of furniture . Nothing I owned looked to fit the space it resided, but there was no use in moving anything now . it'll have to wait until tomorrow. All things considered the interior was far homier that the out of place exterior that's for sure. The whole hose had dark wood flooring and deep red walls . It didn't match the outside ,and felt warm and safe. all I could do Now was drag my mattress into place and crash. Who needs food when you can have sleep. 

I drag my mattress into the living room and as soon as i hit the plush surface i was gone. At least until well into the night. 

I wake covered in sweat from some crazy fever dream i couldn't remember much of. All i can recall is a large black shape moving in the darkness, or was that now.

That was now.

There was something in here and it was huge.

"What the fuck?'

I crawl from the mattress and search the dark desperately for anything that could be used as a weapon or a light at least. The shape keeps moving around to room. I hear it moving in cirles above me it seemed it was clinging to the ceiling like some sort of horrifying spider. After aimlessly flailing my hand ahead of me my hand hits the pile of bags propped up by the living room entrance. There is a flashlight in there somewhere if only i could find it. Unzipping the first bag I touch and hear the thing drop down behind me with a huge thud near where the mattress is if not on it. As quickly as it fell onto the floor it turned to face me. I could see its face And its white glowing eyes were staring straight at me. The thing knew where I was and now it knows where I am, great. The shape moves closer while i franticly rummage through the bag . I touch the flashlight just as i feel a hot breeze against my back. Oh fuck it . Now or the grave.

I whip around with the flashlight making contact with whatever the creature was, causing it to recoil back to the other side of the room with a deep groan but not in pain. It sounded annoyed like the pain was only a minor inconvenience. As quickly as it would go the flashlight was on. Part of me wishes i had just left it alone. 

A huge pitch black thing was sitting opposite to me. Horns protruded from its head grazing the ceiling of the living room leaving gashes across its surface . Wings sprouted from its back barley contained by the room it was sitting in. The huge black feathers sprawled across the floor and with slightest movement it knocked over the nearest stack of boxes effortlessly and worst off all it was smiling. Small White eyes sat on its face with a matching thin white line of teeth making a smile stretching from ear to ear . It tried to speak opening that sharp tooth laden mouth only making it more terrifying. A small red line makes its way front the creatures mouth. If it can bleed it can be killed. 

This information doesn't change my current situation. I'm Still defenseless , but doesn't know that right ? 

I quickly stumble to my feel trying to seem as unfazed by its presence as it is by mine.

"Get out of my house" I scream at it before it could get a word out holding the flashlight in front of me ready to strike again if I need to. I stand there in silence after that. It doesn't make a move and neither do I. The thing just sits in front of me its heaving breathes slowing as it opens its mouth to speak again 

"NOW THIS WONT DO"

And just like that it was gone. 

my knees give way beneath all the courage I held a moment ago was gone and I sat dumbfounded in the defining silence surrounding me now.

Now this wont do ? what he hell is that supposed to mean.


End file.
